This invention relates to the field of furniture and musical instruments. More particularly, a combination table, desk and digital piano with keyboard and speakers is presented.
Pianos come in many different sizes and shapes. Digital piano cabinets are generally adapted to fit the digital piano keyboard which is essentially rectangular, and the musical components of the piano keyboard, including the strings and foot pedals. Nearly all pianos serve a single function--to create music from the piano keyboard and pedals. Some pianos come in an attractive cabinet, while others, mostly digital pianos, may come in a combination of designs making the piano itself suitable for use as a table. However, even those piano cabinets which are designed for a second use have the drawback that they generally take the shape of a piano and are otherwise clearly recognizable as primarily a piano rather than a piece of furniture such as a table.
A piano often takes up a considerable and conspicuous place in a music room, parlor, or other room necessarily designated primarily for music. In such a room space is often lost when the room is not being used to play the piano. It is an object of this invention to provide a specialized piece of furniture which can be used to produce music by playing the piano but which can also be used as a writing desk, or table. Utilizing this device, the same area of a room may be used for three separate purposes.
While the top, flat portion of most pianos may be used essentially as a table, pianos are not designed to conceal their nature as a musical instrument when not in use. The visual concept of the room having a piano is thus always the same: a music room It is another object of this invention to provide a piano cabinet which may be readily transformed into a standard flat table for use as a secondary piece of furniture when the piano is not being played, or as a desk. This combination device will change the concept of use for rooms and architectural designs of residences.
While the environment of a music room is generally spacious and aesthetically pleasing, the piano dominates the architecture of the room and essentially limits the use of the room as a music room. However, it is often desired to utilize the space for other reasons, such as a writing desk. When the piano is not in use, using this combination device, the usual concept of a room may be readily changed from a music room, to a table, to a business purpose (a desk). It is a further object of this invention to provide a specialized piece of furniture that not only includes, in combination, a digital piano keyboard and speakers or a table, but which also includes a writing desk with a flat surface for writing and a number of drawers for storing stationery and other writing paraphernalia.
While many pieces of furniture serve a dual combination, the three-way combination use of the instant device as either a digital piano keyboard and speakers, a decorative table, or a writing desk with drawers is unique in this field. The different uses of the device is accomplished by means of a unique design utilizing both the front and back of the device as well as transforming the top from a flat surface to either a digital piano or a writing desk. Due to the unique nature of this device, may other important objects and aspects of this invention will become apparent when reading the below described specification.